Jingles
Jingles is a hero who appears in (insert BTD game here). A jester armed with a sickle and a lute, Jingles slices up bloons and plays music, all building up to a wondrous finale. Base Tower & Stats Jingles is a melee hero with the range of a 0/0/0 Ice Monkey. He attacks by swinging his sickle in an arc, popping up to 6 bloons at once. He attacks 2.5 times per second but cannot pop lead bloons. His agile nature makes him immune to effects that negatively impact damage, attack speed, or pierce. Costs $700 on medium. Upgrades #Base tower. Attacks 2.5 times per second with his sickle. #Increases pierce to 8, increases range by 15%. #Unlocks Solo ability: Jingles plays a song on his lute. Slows bloons in the range of a 0/0/0 Dart Monkey by 60% for 3 seconds, and increases the attack speed of towers in the same range by 25% for 7 seconds. Also increases the damage of the next Finale by 50. Cooldown: 50 seconds. #Increases pierce to 12. #Increases range of Solo by 10%. The effect on bloons increases to 5 seconds and the effect on towers increases to 10 seconds. #Increases attack speed to 3 times per second. #Unlocks Critical Slice ability: Jingles aims for a critical point with his sickle. His next attack has double the range, triple the pierce, does ten damage to each bloon hit, and slows each hit bloon by 5% for 50 seconds. Also increases the damage of the next Finale by 10. Cooldown: 30 seconds. #''Tambourine'': By playing his tambourine, all towers within Jingles' Solo radius have 10% increased attack speed. Solo cooldown reduced to 40 seconds. #Increases pierce to 20. #Unlocks Finale ability: Jingles plays the final song that a bloon will ever hear. Deals 25 damage to a bloon of the player's choosing, plus all the damage accumulated from using other abilities. Cooldown: 180 seconds. #''Bleed'': Bloons take one additional damage two seconds after being hit by Jingles' sickle. This effect stacks. #Increases pierce to 30, and attack speed to 3.5 times per second. #Increases range of Solo by 10%. Solo now increases Finale damage by 75. #''Bleed'' pops two layers instead of one, and takes only a second to trigger. #'Critical Slice' cooldown reduced to 20 seconds, damage increased to 50, and slow increased to 15%. Critical Slice now increases Finale damage by 25. #Increases pierce to 40. #'Critical Slice' deals 1.5x damage to Ceramics and MOAB-Class bloons. For every MOAB-Class bloon hit by Critical Slice, the damage of Finale is increased by an additional 1. If a MOAB-Class bloon is popped by Critical Slice, the damage of Finale is increased by an additional 10. #Increases pierce to 50, increases range by 15%. #''Bleed'' takes half a second to trigger and happens twice per stack. #'Finale' base damage increased to 100. Solo now increases Finale damage by 100, Critical Slice now increases Finale damage by 30. Finale does 1.25x damage to MOAB-Class bloons and Bosses. #''Roll Dice'': Every 10 seconds, Jingles rolls two dice onto the track. An effect occurs based on the number rolled. #*2: SNAKE EYES! Both dice explode, each dealing 20 damage to all bloons in the radius of a 0/0/0 tack shooter. #*3-5: Jingles pops three layers per slice for 3 seconds. Also allows Jingles to pop all bloon types. #*6-8: Jingles attacks twice as fast for two seconds. #*9-11: Jingles next attack is a level 7 Critical Slice. Since it is weaker than the actual ability, it does not use the ability's normal cooldown. #*12: BOXCARS! Gain 1200 gold. #*No matter what number is rolled, the damage of the next Finale is increased by 5 times the number rolled. #Increases pierce to 100, increases attack speed to 5 times per second. #'Solo' now has 50% increased range, slows bloons by 75%, and increases attack speeds by 30%. Tambourine now gives a 15% range increase and +1 pierce. #''Roll Dice'' timer decreased to 9 seconds. Critical Slice now quintuples the pierce and deals 150 damage, as well as applying 10 stacks of Bleed to every bloon hit. #'Finale' now deals damage in the area of a 0/0/0 Tack Shooter to all bloons in a chosen area. Base damage increased to 500. Solo now increases FInale damage by 200. Critical Slice now increases Finale damage by 75. Cooldown reduced to 160 seconds. Appearance Level 1: A monkey donning a red jester cap and red jester garb, with a dull grey sickle in his right hand. He wears a basic theatre mask, concealing his face. Level 3: Now has a dark brown lute strapped to his back. Level 5: The lute is now engraved with intricate markings, and a noticably brighter brown. Level 7: The sickle is noticably larger and a shinier grey. Level 8: Now has a white tambourine strapped to his back, in addition to the lute. Level 10: A white gleam is visible beneath the eyes of the theatre mask. Level 11: A piece of red rubber hangs off the tip of the sickle. Level 13: The lute is now silver. Level 15: The sickle becomes slightly larger. Level 17: The blade of the sickle becomes bright silver. The handle of the sickle turns golden. Level 20: A red gleam is now visible beneath the eyes of the theatre mask. Level 21: A pair of white dice are held in Jingles' left hand. Level 23: The lute turns golden. Level 24: The sickle turns golden. Level 25: The gleam beneath the mask glows brighter. Golden highlights appear all over the red jester garb. The red jester hat turns completely gold and changes shape to resemble a crown. Lore Jingles used to be a humble monkey who worked on the farms, collecting harvests on the fields and playing songs for his family. His life was peaceful until a band of bloons attacked, destroying his farm, slaughtering his family and capturing him. He was taken to a castle where a cruel bloon King continuously humiliated him in front of his court by forcing him to act as a jester. Jingles endured this terrible treatment day after day, drinking filth and eating rubber to survive. He bided his time, keeping himself sane by playing his lute and sharpening his sickle, knowing there would be a time for him to escape. He finally snapped when the King asked him to play a fun funeral song about his family. Playing a dissonant chord on his lute, he leapt straight at the King and pulled out his sickle, swinging it and popping the King instantly. Jingles walked out of the court with a lute in his hand and a sea of rubber behind him. He had played a funeral song just as the king had asked of him — and that song wouldn't be his finale. Quotes When placed: *"It seems they want another show." *"What shall we play today?" When tapped: *"Aye." *"Yes." *"Funny." *"Heh." *"Filthy bloons." *"Hehehe." (when annoyed) *"HAHAHAHAHA!" (when really annoyed) When levelling up: *"Hehe." *"Hah." *"Ha-HA!" * *"Brilliant." *"Fabulous!" *"Great..." *"Fantastic." *"The joke's on them now." - Level 20 *"Let's give them their final show." - Level 25 When a MOAB-Class bloon appears: *"MOAB? What a joke." - MOAB Appearance *"BFB? Shred it." - BFB Appearance *"ZOMG? Hilarious." - ZOMG Appearance *"DDT? Not fast enough." - DDT Appearance *"BAD? BAD idea." - BAD Appearance When popping a MOAB-Class bloon: *"Bye!" *"Hahaha... bye." What activating an ability: *Solo: ** **"Hear ye, hear ye!" **"Listen well." *Critical Slice: **"Cut." **"Dice." **"Rend." **"Slice." **"Slash." **"Strike." **"Shred." *Finale: **"Listen well, for it will be the last song you hear." **"Funeral Music? It's for you." **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **"A song fitting for your end!" When a bloon escapes: *"What?" *"Is this a joke?" When all lives are lost: *"The cruelest joke... is on us!" Trivia This is heavily, heavily based off the Jester from Darkest Dungeon. First hero conception by me, I guess? You're free to use this in whatever you want. Doue (talk) 08:57, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Category:References Category:Heroes